


Outlines

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has always been taken with Jinora's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlines

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Kainora Week, Day 5 - Tattoos

He knows she spends a lot of time at Air Temple Island teaching new air benders. She’s always been a good teacher, patient and kind. He can even remember learning from her and the excitement she expressed. How she seemed to care so much about how well he did.

And now he was barely allowed to see her. Banished to roaming the world, helping the other benders keep the peace for Avatar Korra while still honing his skills.

Of course, the pretext had been masked with good intentions. Tenzin had said it would do well for some young and well-trained airbender to travel and accomplish said keeping peace. But it had been made in the late evening when he had caught the two of them kissing down by Yue’s Bay. She had been furious and decided to never speak to her father again, which lasted all but two weeks. 

It took two weeks for Kai to realize that there was no reason he could travel back for a few hours to see her. When his head popped into her window, he was greeted with a shriek of surprise before a long-needed kiss. 

Today is no different.

But this time is more special than usual. Tonight is her birthday, and he has spent the past month with a carving knife in hand at every spare moment. He knows it’s sort of cheesy, but he also knows that she’d appreciate it.

She might be an airbender, but she still had her roots in the Southern Water Tribe.

He grins to himself as he spots her tower from where he stands atop one of the higher peaks of the mountain. He’s glad to see that Tenzin is far from the home, meditating down by the bay. Without waiting any longer, he taps the end of his glider and watches the wings spread. 

He jumps off and tilts his body toward the soft light emanating from her window until his feet touch down against the boulders just outside. Before he acknowledges his arrival to her, he reaches up to fix his hair - knowing that it’s a mess. But when it just bounces back to place, he scowls and just lets it be.

It’s vain of him to keep his hair still, even after all these years, maybe, but he knows Jinora likes his hair. And he likes the way she touches it, the way she giggles to herself as she pushes her fingers through the thick locks to make it stand up on end after his shower.

The way she tugs at it when his mouth is against the skin of her thighs.

He flushes when he thinks about the last time they were together. He was nearly seventeen and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. And thankfully, neither could she after seven months of separation. It had been their first time together and it was clumsy and embarrassing as they thought it was going to be. It was also the most amazing night he’d ever had.

He clears his throat and taps on her window, straightening his back. He can hear her on the inside and briefly pouts, wondering why she didn’t promptly come to answer. So he taps once more.

Jinora knows that he might come tonight, and all day she can barely concentrate. She knows that she doesn’t want to be that kind of girl, the kind of girl that has a boyfriend and can’t think of anything but him…but even after being around Kai for so many years, she still gets flustered at the thought of him.

She hears the second tap and she knows that it isn’t some silly bird or one of her sky bisons nearby. She unlocks the screen window and pulls them forward. Her eyes widen when she sees him standing there. She wants to act like she wasn’t expecting him. “Kai?”

But he knows her too well, and either way, she blushes when she lies to him, just like now. ”Jinora,” he says as he easily slides in through her window, catching hold of her hands and pulling her close for a sweet kiss. ”Missed me?”

She falls against him and laughs softly. “Hush,” she whispers to him, closing her eyes. “I cannot believe how arrogant you sound.” But she accepts his kiss and sighs. His hand warms her through the thin fabric of her blouse and she finds herself shivering. “I don’t appreciate that, Kai.”

"You want me to go then?" He asks, his eyes meeting hers, sparkling green with mirth. "After I came all this way to see you, you don’t even miss me a tiny bit, Jinora?"

“No!” She exclaims before quickly recovering and shifting away from him. “Of course I missed you,” she murmurs. Even after all this time, she finds it hard to talk easily around him. She’s comfortable around him, but when it has to do with expressing sentiments of affection, she finds that she’s horrible at it.

“I missed you a good amount,” she nods before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I knew you’d come to see me,” she says softly, leaning in to give him one more kiss.

"So that kept you from missing me terribly," he concludes, knowing how to speak Jinora. "No need to throw yourself into a volcano because of your love?" He’s teasing her, as he always does, because she reads ridiculous romance novels and seems to wish, think, dream, even, that that is what life is like.

“You know, I don’t think I appreciate the way you’re talking to me,” she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her desk. “It’s a funny way for you to be treating me today of all days.” She turns away and pulls her long hair over one shoulder. It’s taken her years for her hair to grow out so much and when she finds herself fidgeting, she begins to braid it.

"Today is something special?" He asks innocently, his eyes traveling to watch the way her slim fingers fit between the strands of hair, the flash of blue and pale skin she kept revealing of her neck. He knows she isn’t doing it on purpose, but he can’t help but lick his lips.

He wonders what the skin of her neck would taste like where ink met flesh.

She stiffens and frowns, turning to look at him. “Are you serious?” She asks, feeling a bit upset that he would really ask that of him. She drops her hair and sighs. “I don’t like you,” she murmurs to him with annoyance tinging her every word.

She turns away, and he’s by her side in a moment, wrapping his arms around her waist and fitting her body against his chest. “I know what today is,” he whispers against her ear, his breath tickling the strands of hair covering it. 

"Jinora, how could I ever forget what today is?" Kai asks as he lets go of her with one arm so he could brush her hair aside, catching a glimpse of blue as it disappears down the back of her blouse.

Jinora exhales softly when she feels his fingers against the side of her neck. She shivers and turns to look at him, her eyes meeting his steadily. “If you know what today is, what is it?” She asks, biting her bottom lip and raising an eyebrow.

He waits a moment, a smile on his lips at her attitude. ”Today is…” He draws it out, acting like he’s thinking hard about what it could possibly be. ”My amazing girlfriend’s birthday.”

His mouth turns enough so he can catch the corner of her mouth. ”I’d never forget, Jinora.”

She immediately relaxes and smiles, leaning her forehead against his shoulder and sighing. “You’re such a jerk,” she whispers, turning her face so that their noses bump together. “I hate you.” It’s an empty threat and he knows it. When she feels him lean down to give her a kiss, she just closes her eyes. Kissing Kai is one of the few things she would never tire from.

"Love me," he counters, his mouth a breath away from hers. "You love me, Jinora. Admit it." He won’t give her a kiss until she does. Or he might, sometimes the temptation of her lips is too much even for his teasing.

"I thought air bending masters aren’t supposed to care about worldly possessions," he teases as he lets his mouth meet hers. He spends a few minutes just enjoying the taste of her, happy to hear the small little sighs she always makes when they kiss. He may be trying to distract her.

“Kai…” They can both hear the soft whining in her voice and she leans into him, her hands making their way up the front of his chest and sliding them around his neck. “If you give me my present, I’ll let you see my tattoo,” she whispers, her eyes glinting invitingly.

"I can see your tattoo just fine," he says, trying to resist the wheedling tone of her voice. She knew his weakness even before they slept together. He was also fascinated with her tattoos. The way they look against her skin is mesmorizing. 

“Oh. Well then.” She hmphs and immediately pulls away from him. “I suppose there’s no reason to appease you then,” she says as she picks up her thin jacket and slips her arms through the sleeves, completely shadowing the tattoo to his gaze. 

Jinora knows that he’s teasing with her and stringing her along and she can play that game easily.

"You’re horrible," he says as he watches her with dark eyes. Her present is in her pocket, and he wonders if he’s playing this game with her because he’s scared of what she’ll think of it. Maybe it’s childish, a handmade present that isn’t perfect. But he had tried so hard.

“Hey-“ Jinora reaches into her pocket and takes out a string of beads with something oddly shaped hanging from it. She thinks it’s supposed to be a circle and when she saw the three swirls on the front of the pendant symbolizing the Air Nation, she softens. “Oh, Kai.”

"It’s not that good," he says quickly, his voice gruff as he reaches to take the pendant away. "I mean, I’m not very good at carving. I’ll keep trying, you don’t have to wear that."

“No-“ She snatches it from him and smiles. “It’s great,” she murmurs, noticing the change of tone in his voice where he tries to sound all cool. “I love it. I swear.” She leans over and gives him a firm kiss. “Thank you, Kai.” She lays the pendant on her desk and turns her attention back to him. “And I love you.”

"I love you, too," he says as he reaches his hands out, grabbing onto the sleeves of her jacket to tug her closer. "Does this mean you’ll show me your tattoo now?" His lip juts out, a pronounced pout that she can never refuse.

“I suppose,” she smiles, already feeling his fingers tugging at the ends of her sleeves. She pulls her arms out and exhales, pushing her hair away from her neck. “There,” she grins, dropping her hair back. “I let you see it.”

"Mean," he huffs as he reaches out, plays with the strands of her hair, trying to push it into a braid like she had done before. He was just making a mess of it, though.

“Geez,” she laughs as she turns away and shakes her head. “I said I‘d let you look at it and I did,” she whispers, finding his hands and threading their fingers together. She feels their palms press together and smiles as one of his fingers grazes the outline of the tattoo on her hand.

He smiles at her, sly and sweet as he takes her hand and flips it over, tracing the arrow on the back of her hand. ”Maybe I have more than one present, though,” he says with a shrug.

She stares at him. “You do not,” she huffs, taking her hands away and crossing her arms over her chest. “If you did, you would have used it as leverage beforehand,” she says matter-of-fact, her hands on her hips. “Now you get no tattoo at all.” She pulls on her sleeves to cover her hands.

A low growl escapes his throat, and he easily crosses the few steps to catch her in his arms. ”Jinora...” It’s just her name, but his voice holds a promise of so much more to come. 

She shivers when she feels her name against her ear. He knows how to say it to make her give in. Her grip on her sleeves loosen and she turns her head to brush her lips against his. “Where’s my present?” Although the present is probably the farthest thing from her mind right now.

He smiles against her hair, knowing that she’s giving in to him now. ”You have to close your eyes,” He whispers as his fingers slide up the front of her jacket and push it down her arms.

“Kai…” She pouts for a moment, but her eyes flutter shut. “Fine,” she whispers as she lets him carry on with his grand scheme. “But you had better not scare me.” She remembers when she nearly fell into the bay when he played a horrible trick on her. “Now what?”

"Now," he sighs as he presses a kiss along her jaw. "Just relax. Let me give you your present."

Kai easily presses his fingers against her hand, raising it up so he could start at the very tip of her tattoo and move upward, covering every inch of the blue mark.

Bumps immediately raise on her skin and she tries not to stiffen. She’s easily ticklish, but now isn’t the moment that she laughs. Instead, her breath hitches and she tries to keep her suddenly racing heart under control. She’s sure that he can hear it, but she doesn’t care. “Don’t tease me.”

He is up to her elbow now, and he lifts up the hem of her blouse. ”I’m not teasing,” he breaths as he admires her skin, looking up to see if she was blushing yet.

“Fine,” she murmurs, turning in his arms and smiling. “Then what are you doing?” She asks and before she realizes it, she feels him stretching the fabric of her blouse over her head. “Because it seems like you’re trying to get me undressed.”

"Succeeding,” he answeres as he throws the blouse on a chair and admires the rest of the blue mark that stretches across her skin. ”Do you want me to stop?” His mouth continues on its path now that it’s unobstructed.

It isn’t often that she finds herself half naked with a boy, let alone the boy she’s known since she was eleven. But she finds it to be the most natural feeling in the world when his lips descend on her neck. She sighs and shivers, tugging on his collar. “No,” she admits, surprised to feel his fingers trace the the sharp lines of her tattoo.

He feels a rush of gratitude that she isn’t making him stop because he would if she just said the word. Because even just watching her read makes him happy, but this is a different kind of happy that he feels. A burning kind that seems like it might engulf him if he doesn’t try to quench some of his desire for her.

“Kai…” She pulls back and gazes at him. “I-“ Jinora isn’t usually the one at a loss for words. She actually has plenty of those. But it’s fortunate for him that she’s too busy kissing him to give him any. 

She has no idea how they end up on her bed with him beneath her, but she isn’t complaining. Instead, she holds herself up and feels her hair spilling over her shoulders in a messy fashion. Her eyes meet his and she smiles. “Is this supposed to be my present?”

He looks at her in a dazed fashion, marveling at how beautiful she is, how sometimes he’s scared to touch her because she’s so good and sweet and Jinora, and how does he even deserve her? He’s just a kid off the streets, a thief that got lucky enough to get bending when the world went insane.

"Yes-No, I don’t know anymore," He mumbles as he pulls her mouth down to his. "I just-I may not have had a real present in mind besides me. I want to give you me, all my love…" And it is cheesy, and he feels like an idiot for saying it.

“That was so cheesy,” she whispers to him before she leans down, their breaths mingling for a moment and he swears he feels her heart racing against his chest. 

He reaches up and runs his hand up her back, feeling the intricate lines of her mark, shivering as he moves from them to the smoothness of her skin. “Have I said that I love your tattoos?”

"Not in so many words," she whispers as she shivers above him, her eyes slipping closed as she leans into his touch. "But I can tell. You like to touch them…you stare." Her eyes pop open and she smiles. "One day you’ll have them, too."

“Probably when I’m like…a hundred,” he sighs, flattening his hands on her hips and nudging down until their hips are pressed together. He grins widely when he sees the surprised look on her face - like she could never expect him to be so bold when that’s all he ever is. At least with her. “I’m not amazing like you.”

"You didn’t grow up like I did," she says with a small sigh, her body relaxing on top of his, her hips pressing back against his. "And it’s easier for some people than it is for others. You’re doing wonderfully." But she’s pleased with his compliment. Her heart thumps to hear him call her amazing.

They lay like there for a long time and his hands haven’t left her back since they fell into that position. But then his hands wander to the low rise of her pants and he bites his lip. “Can I?” He asks softly, rubbing the waistband against her hip.

"I never thought you’d ask for permission," she says, but inside her heart is flipping. She loves him, really, but she still shy sometimes when things progress this far. "Bu-but you can. If you want to."

“I do,” he whispered, taking a deep breath. He leans in to give her a soft kiss, feeling the slight chap of her lips against his. He smiles, knowing it’s from her breathing exercises and her meditation. The warmth of them seeps into him and he can’t help but roll them over so he’s above her. He knows he catches her off guard by the wideness of her eyes. “I want to.” He kisses down her neck and runs his thumb over the hard line of her collarbone.

"The-then you should," she whispers after she recovers from his movements. She archse her neck, and he leans down to kiss where his fingers trail away. His fingers slide into her pants, gently tugging them down her thighs.

She lets out a deep breath and lifts her feet so he can get them off of her. “My dad-“ She starts just as he presses his mouth against hers again. She loses her train of thought just as his fingers trace the line of her knee, bending it so that her foot lies flat against the bed. Her toes curl slightly.

He doesn’t let her protest. Her father is far enough away meditating that he won’t be home anytime soon, and even if he did come, he has no reason to think Kai would be in his daughter’s room.

"I love you," he breathes as he sits on his knees between her legs, staring down at her, speechless at her beauty.

Jinora opens her eyes and gazes at him. It’s now that that she notices just how unclothed she’s become and how covered he still is. She huffs slightly and props herself up on her elbows, gazing at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking your clothes off, too?”

His lips quirk into a grin, mischievous and suave all at the same time. ”I don’t need to be naked for what I have in mind,” he says as he finds the tucked thread of her underwrap. He pulls it, letting the white cloth fall away.

“What-“ She feels the fabric fall away from her chest and takes a deep breath. It’s one of the few times times he’s seen her completely topless and she’s nevertheless shy. To distract herself, she leans up and kisses him hard, clouding her thoughts with the smoke of him. “Kai…”

"Jinora," he answers as he kisses her throat, not letting his gaze linger where he wants to because he knows she’s still shy. He will do everything he can to make her comfortable. "This okay?"

“Y-Yes,” she whispers softly, letting her head fall to the side. She brushes her hair away from her eyes, wanting to watch him, but it’s so impossible with the way that his tongue circles her pulse. “Keep going,” she prods, reaching up to brush her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to do that, the thing I did the…our first time?" He asks as he dips his mouth down to wrap his lips around one of her hard peaks, a moan in his throat.

“I-“ She feels her arms slacken when his tongue runs along the small curve of her breast. “If you want,” she whispers to him, her voice already husky. “Kai….” She doesn’t realize his name spills out into a moan, but she doesn’t care.

"I do. I mean, I want to. I like-I like making you feel good," Kai says as he pulls his head up and meets her eyes. 

He shifts and soon has her bare of all her wrappings, his calloused hands stroking her soft thighs.

She hadn’t realized how she had gotten completely undressed, but choked it up to him being very distracting with his kisses and her completely void of rational thinking. “You’re taking forever,” she murmurs quietly, the first complain to come from her since his arrival.

"I’m trying to build anticipation," he says as he glances up at her. "Aren’t you supposed to be patient, being a master and all?" His chin bumps against her stomach as he slithers down her body.

“I don’t think this is what the monks had in mind when they came up with that virtue,” she whispers, shivering when she feels his lips cascading against her stomach. She lets out a slow breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Come on, Kai.”

Then she has no more reasons to voice complaints, even if she could think of them with his mouth against her there. And oh, she can feel her fingers in his hair, but it’s like she’s floating above her body, watching him break her apart.

“Kai-“ Her fingers find their way to the sheets beneath her and she lets out a breathy moan, trying to be mindful of the fact that the house isn’t empty. “Oh-Don’t-Don’t stop-“ She fights against the urge to clasp her thighs against his head, but she tries her damnest to restrain herself.

He doesn’t stop, feeling the way her muscles tighten, looking at the streaks of blue on her skin and caressing them with his thumbs.

Despite years of self-control, nothing can compensate for the way she lets herself go when he does this. She shivers beneath him and her lips part, letting out the smallest whimper as her feet suddenly dig into the sheets. He does that thing with his tongue and she’s reeling.

He raises up his head, his mouth kissing the rest of her tattoos, his tongue sliding along the blue marks while she recovers. Kai can’t stop his own ragged breathing, and he just mumbles, “I missed you so much, Jinora.”

“I missed you,” she whispers quietly, her breath coming out in warm puffs. She’s sure that her cheeks are red and wisps of hair are sticking to her forehead and neck, but she doesn’t care that she probably looks completely undone. 

When her eyes open, she finds him looking at her and she smiles, reaching up to touch his cheek, the strong line of his jaw acting as her guide.

He lets her guide his mouth to hers, and Kai can’t help but think that he doesn’t ever want to leave her side again, even though he has to to earn his own tattoos. If he finally masters the art of air bending, maybe her father would allow them to be together.

She feels the warmth of his body radiate against hers and she sighs when she feels him pressing against her. “You got to see my tattoo,” she smiles, breaking their kiss, but keeping him close to her. There’s no rush now - at least that’s how it feels. She can spend the entire night kissing him. 

She wants to spend the entire night with him, but knows it’s probably impossible.

"One day," he says softly as he drags his fingers up and down her marked arm. "You’ll see mine."


End file.
